1. Field
The embodiments relate to utility bags, and in particular to an apparatus, method and system for wear-point protection on utility bags.
2. Description of the Related Art
Utility bags come in all shapes and sizes. Utility bags can be used for many different tasks, for example: tool bags, accessory bag, hobby bag, etc. These utility bags are used in many sites that can wear down portions of the bags. Usually the bags are normally treated roughly and are dropped or tossed to the ground. These bags also are placed in a bed of a truck and slide on the bottom portion of the bag. The rough treatment of the utility bags can cause a portion of the bag to wear down. This portion is on the bottom of the bag and causes the bag to have a shorter usable life-time.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical utility bag 100 including a bottom portion 105. This utility bag is made of material such as canvas, polyester and nylon, synthetic leather, leather, suede, etc. The regular use of the utility bag 100 causes excessive wearing of portions 110 and 120. The wearing of portions 110 and 120 cut the useful life-time of utility bag 100 down and also reduces the attractiveness of the utility bag 100.